User talk:SigmaAlphaThree
Good idea ;) TASTES?!!! OBVIOUSLY YOU EAT THE WEIRD OH FLOWER YES CAN CAN YOU IT!!!! ALL YOURS!!!!! Well, I dunno, a while back my mom was obsessing over fox gloves and she was like I WANNA PLANT A ROW OF THEM ALONG THE DRIVEWAY!!!!! I THINK EVERYONE WANTS ONE swoon OBVIOUSLY AN OCCUPATION!!! oh my GOD YOU X... THE PARACHUTE PANTS GUY what Yeah let's just change the subject now PIE! "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 19:23, August 11, 2014 (UTC) u no ;) oh, well SNORT! I REMEMBER I WOULD ALWAYS BE SO CAREFUL NOT TO STEP ON FLOWERS. EVEN IF THEY WERE THOSE SNORTY LITTLE OH! DAISY THINGS BEST OCCUPATION he tests sodas TESTS THE FLAVOURS WHAT the guy from Zelda with the parachute pants and the creepy face stuff ;) FACIAL PERM!!!!! I KNOW RIGHT?! ikykikyikiykyikyiykyiykyiykyiykyiyikr "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 19:33, August 11, 2014 (UTC) YEAH SAME, OH MY GOD. we are link'd in many different ways ;) wh- COLOUR BY THE FOOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT TINGLE.EXE?! k no there's actually a character with parachute pants and weird make-up or something, I think in Skyward Sword... THE CREEPY WOMAN CHICKEN WITH THE ALIEN HEAD tbh god I have to go now, snort I'll be back later I guess "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 19:44, August 11, 2014 (UTC) LOL WHAT SLAP ON SOME SUNSCREEN! SLIP ON A SHIRT! fine blood OH MY GOD THE BOTTLE DEPOT WAS TORTURE ALL THE CREEPY OLD MEN AND THE YELLING KIDS GODDDDD "FANTASIES CAN'T BE QUENCHED" tingle in JUST the red speedo The talk thing wasn't really that bad, just like OH! YOU NEED TO GET USED TO HIM BEING IN THE HOUSE AGAIN! AND IF HE SNORTS THEN TELL SOMEONE! Thankfully they should be getting back together, it's only because he still owns the property, and my mom has to buy it out from him (they bought the property together originally) I JUST WANT THEM TO HURRY WITH IT ALREADY "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 21:51, August 11, 2014 (UTC) YEAH IT WAS LIKE...UGH! AND AT SOME POINT IT JUST SMELT LIKE CIGARETTES AND UGGH I COULDN'T WAIT TO GET OUT OF THERE not to mention it's like forty degrees out (if you use Fahrenheit, then like a hundred degrees, or something...) YEAH IT WAS JUST...MOMMAIRE! KOKOROGODOKIDOKI NO! DID I SAY THAT?! I meant it's a good thing they WON'T be getting back together! He's just here because...UGH YEAH LIKE SNORT "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 22:08, August 11, 2014 (UTC) YEAH I FREAKING HATE THAT SMELL LIKE I CAN'T EVEN BREATHE Yeah...I'm used to celsius so snort. I know in Fahrenheit forty degrees is like cold though...momma. I think...? yeah Because 60 isn't that warm "dided" k YEAH IT IS SUPER HOT HERE THOUGH. LIKE A WISH IT WOULD JUST NOT BE HOT FOR ONE DAY, MY GOD. WELL, SNORT! THAT IS DEFINITELY NOT WHAT I MEANT. I bet I did that thing where I forgot to put the "not" or "n't"...WHILE I WROTE THAT I WROTE "DIDN'T" AT FIRST, MY GOD YEAH JUST NO wh- //creepy whispering// SOON. "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 22:18, August 11, 2014 (UTC) YEAH, BASICALLY bazicli BUT LIKE IT MAKES ME COUGH AND STUFF TOO I CAN'T DEAL WITH IT A-A-A--A-A- Yeah...where here it's like 20 DEGREES IS PRETTY HOT but not as bad as 40 degrees, GOD Wait I thought you wrote dided on purpose well, YES YOU GET A PROMOTION!!! GOD HOW ABOUT SOME POPS WHILE WE'RE AT IT??? ICEY TREAT?!?!? TREAT!!! GODDD THAT ONES PROBABLY THE CREEPIEST OF ALL THE CREEPY WHISPERING "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 22:41, August 11, 2014 (UTC) more like A-AH-AH--H-HA-H-AHA-H-HA-AH-HA-AH-AH-AH-HA-AH-ALCOHOL! I think 20 is like 72 or something like that but I don't know I might be wrong...yeah I hate the snorty conversion thing too mommAIRE ur ;) OH MY GOD alphone YOU KNOW YOU WANT AN ICEY TREAT! FUDGE DELIGHT oh my GOD NOT THIS THING AGAIN "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 22:56, August 11, 2014 (UTC) YEAH I don't even know...it's kind of like the whole imperial VS metric thing...but to be honest, I understand imperial more with weight, like kg I just don't get for some reason. But with measuring I'm fine with either or...ONE PINT, HOW MANY QUARTS? wh- OKAY I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT PINTS AND QUARTS ARE OBVIOUSLY! with all his lovely innuendos, why won't we consider Raeg too? AIDAN Which reminds me, I need to go check that again... I can't even promote people on there anyway... OH MY GOD WHAT sweet 'n salty ;) my GODDDDDD do u deny? ur luv with uno oh? <3 wh- "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 23:22, August 11, 2014 (UTC) WAIT YOU GUYS USE PINTS AND QUARTS IN THE STATES?! I thought that was just a British thing... wait so are cups a Canadian thing? Well, mommaire THE FREAKING TRADEMARK WORLD FAMOUS FRIES™ THAT SOUNDS LIKE A REALLY GREAT AND, BRILLIANT ADMIN CHAIN SAUCY YOU CAN'T DENY YOUR FEELS EITHER!!!!!!! "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 23:44, August 11, 2014 (UTC) WAIT...CUPS ARE PART OF THE PINTS AND QUARTS THING?! WH- oh okay then. I NEVER KNEW THAT AND I ALWAYS USED CUPS WHEN BAKING AND STUFF!! YEAH I KNOW RIGHT?! IT ACTUALLY IS TRADEMARKED SIGGYMEME Wait, what? "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 00:12, August 12, 2014 (UTC) RANDOM spaces. YEAH IT IS! IT ACTUALLY SAYS "WORLD FAMOUS FRIES™" you should hear me saying "Poutine made with McDonald's world famous fries has arrived" with the quavering old man voice ;) wh- BEASTYMEME? GOD. REDDYMEME WHAT "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 00:21, August 12, 2014 (UTC) YEAH OH MY GOD I SAW THAT Just waiting for you, love ;) GODDDD "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 00:22, August 12, 2014 (UTC) It's okay, I don't even know what we were talking about but GOD he's gone now though... "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 00:40, August 12, 2014 (UTC) GOD... at least nothing really snorty has happened since then but STILL GOD It seems like there's always just one person in the chat, and then they leave and then there's another person waiting in the chat. Like, okay "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 00:45, August 12, 2014 (UTC) YEAH, NOW WITH HAIDEN "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 01:16, August 12, 2014 (UTC) NOW STATIC'S THERE! I usually join the chat later in the day, but like, oh, if he's there then SNORT! Also, I'm gonna do a lil' test... k wh- "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 01:23, August 12, 2014 (UTC) OH GOD YEAH if the other joins, I'll join with you for backup okay? Because yeah...unless you don't want me to for some reason, oh . WHAT "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 01:33, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Okay... wait I thought she was going somewhere, but now she's back? Wh- LOL WHAT "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 01:37, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Who knows, mommaire. Or maybe she just has her iPod or something...oh LOL WHY DO YOU KEEP WRITING "TANNER" I watched one of his videos this morning... STOMPONADON "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 01:41, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Well, now he's gone oh WAIT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT THE TEEN BEACH MOVIE TANNER? Hello, world! wh- "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 01:49, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, he could could come back, momma MOMMA!!!! chicky momom OH WHAT THE HECK raaah! raaah! raaah! raaah! raaah! "Okay that's starting to get annoying now..." WHAT?! "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 01:52, August 12, 2014 (UTC) That's what he said in the playthrough I watched this morning ;) OH MY GOD I ALMOST WROTE :_ BY ACCIDENT LOVELY "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 02:10, August 12, 2014 (UTC) why does it say you're still in chat with 111 EDIT: Wait never mind "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 06:35, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Yeah now it says no one's there I guess the thing just snorted BUT GOD THAT WAS THE MOST BORING CHAT THING EVER it would have been better if he had left and it was just us like GOD "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 06:37, August 12, 2014 (UTC) YEAH...MY FREAKING GOD. Like, I don't want to be mean but SERIOUSLY, WE CAN'T SIT THERE ALL NIGHT HAVE LISTEN...OR READ HIS RAMBLING. WE DON'T REALLY CARE THAT MUCH ABOUT GRAND THEFT AUTO OR...that story thing. Like, just write the story and post it! UGH and OH MY GOD ZY ADDED THE "YOU CAN ADMIT YOUR FEELINGS" THING TO THE QUOTES AND HIS SUMMARY IS "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 14:18, August 12, 2014 (UTC) YEAH... Wait, what do you mean "is the text taking place"? wh- "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 15:06, August 12, 2014 (UTC) OH no I don't know yet Probably just give it a day or two more. He wasn't really online that much last night... "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 15:11, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Yeah...mama mia. Just give it a couple more days, hon ;) by then I think it would oh DUTIES CALL "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 15:16, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, dear ;) But yeah. YOU CAN ADMIT YOUR FEELINGS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay I'm on the last mission now! I died! DIDED I'm listening to this music! Listen to it! WHAT IS THE SONG?! AJSAKJDSF.SDF.ASDFA.GDADF "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 15:20, August 12, 2014 (UTC)